Home
by ok1angel
Summary: Violet is ready to move on. She wants to experience a new place and a new life. Will Bon Temps be the right place for her? Or is she getting in way over her head? Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a full length story. Hopefully I will feel motivated enough to finish it. Please don't be too mad if I don't finish this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the plot that I might be using throughout the story.**

Two years ago, vampires made their presence known to the human world. Their existence was met with many reactions. Some of hate. Some of intrigue. And some, like me, had known all along. You see vampires have been in my life for quite some time. Five years ago, when I was only 16, I met a vampire named Godric. He saved me from a car accident and gave me his blood so I would heal. Living in Texas, I was used to strange things happening, but nothing I had experienced compared to drinking the blood of another being. He quickly explained to me what he was and that I could tell no one.

It took me a long time to accept the idea of a vampire. Godric would visit me occasionally and I became at ease in his presence. He was kind and had stories that could entertain me for days. He told me of his life as a human and his experiences as a vampire. The stories I loved the most however were the ones of his child. Godric told me his name was Eric and he had made him 1000 years ago. The tales of their adventures made me want to meet the other vampire, but Godric insisted that no one could know of our friendship. He said it would put me in danger.

Now, five years after meeting Godric I am 21 and ready to move from home and start a life for myself. I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Violet Montgomery. I have lived in Texas my whole life and have never really been anywhere else. When I was 5, my parents were killed in a fire. One night I woke to a fireman pulling me from my room and into the arms of a neighbor. I later found out that my parents had not made it and I was eventually put into foster care.

I was ready to forget about this part of my life now. I wanted to start over. Godric and I had discussed me moving in with him, but I wanted to start over completely. A new state, a new town, and a new life. Obviously, I still wanted Godric in my life and he knew that. Unfortunately it had been a few weeks since I had last seen him so I was unable to tell him what I had finally decided. So instead of waiting for him to contact me, which could take quite some time, I left my new contact information with Isabel, his second in command, and left.

**A/N: So that is the first chapter. If I get enough positive feedback I will be more likely to continue writing, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the new chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I've decided to focus on Season 2 for the most part.**

It had been a few weeks since I moved to Bon Temps. Don't ask me why I moved here, because I honestly have no idea. I was just driving around with no real destination in mind, but when I was driving through Bon Temps something just felt right and I knew I had found a new home.

So I talked to the local bar owner, Sam Merlotte, and he set me up with a house to rent and a job as a waitress at his bar, Merlotte's. I met a lot of people in Bon Temps and I had grown really close to the other waitresses.

Sookie Stackhouse and I had gotten closer and I was one of the only people who didn't shun her when she started dating that vampire, Bill. Tara was cool, if not a little angry and Lafayette was hilarious and had become a close friend. Arlene was just so happy and in love with that Rene guy that I haven't really had the chance to know her. Jason, Sookie's brother, developed a protectiveness for me and made it clear that the drunks hanging around Merlotte's were not to touch me.

When I had rolled into town, the first thing everyone did was warn me about the person who had been killing fangbangers in town. This should have scared me away, but after meeting Godric my sense of self-preservation seems to be malfunctioning. I just told myself that no one in this town knew about my past and therefore they wouldn't be able to connect me to any vampires.

Women around me were dropping like flies and when Sookie's gran died I felt like it probably wasn't safe for anyone. Of course, Andy Belleflores an idiot and took Jason into custody after his girlfriend, Amy, died. Eventually, the real killer was revealed and I can't say I was surprised. Rene always did seem a little off to me and his accent never did seem real.

I hadn't heard from Godric since I arrived. I was unsure if he was angry at me for leaving without telling him or if he had yet to return from his trip. I was starting to get a little worried, but I figured that Isabel would contact me if something was wrong. Godric and I had never been in a fight before and it didn't seem like him to be angry about something so petty, but with a vampire I could never be completely sure.

It felt like life would finally get back to normal after all this craziness. Andy was drunk at the bar and Arlene was depressed, but I was hoping all that would be over soon. But life is never that simple. Andy found a dead body in his car and I knew the craziness was just getting started.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at home clutching my phone contemplating whether or not to call Godric. This whole situation was getting out of hand. I left Texas so that I could start over, not die because of some crazy town that attracted the supernatural.<p>

I put down the phone and decided that I couldn't call Godric. He would come running to Bon Temps and try to save the day. I didn't want to get him involved. I decided that a visit to Sookie would help to calm my nerves a little.

When I pulled up to her house I noticed that all the lights were off and it seemed like no one was home. Talking to Sookie was the only thing on my mind and before I knew it I was on my way to Bill's house to see if he had seen her.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Suddenly the door was thrown open and I saw a beautiful young red head.

"Well hello" she said.

"Hi" I paused trying to get my bearings "Is Bill here? Or maybe Sookie?"

"Yea their both here" she said looking disappointed and rolled her eyes toward the living room.

I followed her gaze and saw an irritated Bill and a slightly angry Sookie.

"Um is this a bad time cause I can come back later."

"No, Bill was just explaining Jessica" Sookie said turning a small glare at Bill.

"You're Jessica?" I asked the red head.

"Yup and you are?"

"I'm Violet. So you're Bill's child?" I asked thinking it was pretty obvious what this girl was doing here.

"Yea! How'd you know that?" She asked, excited that I knew.

"Lucky guess." I turned to Bill and asked, "Do you want me to take Jessica so you and Sookie can talk?"

He looked surprised by my request, but then replied firmly, "No, she has no control over herself. You would not be safe."

Before I could respond, Jessica turned pleading eyes on Bill and begged "Please! I won't bite anyone I promise. I just want to get to know the town! Please Bill!"

He did not look convinced and began to give me a look that said so, but I quickly cut him off, "Come on Bill. She won't hurt me and she wouldn't exactly be the first vampire I've been around. We'll be fine."

"Fine, but you better be back by 4." He said finally relenting.

"Yes!" Jessica jumped, then turned towards me, "You are the best! Wait here."

She ran up the stairs and was back within seconds in a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt that seemed to meet Bill's approval. Grabbing my hand, Jessica ran from the house and we began our exploration.

I took her to Merlotte's because I had no clue where else to go. By the time we got there I was reminded of the events that had taken place there just hours earlier. I realized Merlotte's was closed and didn't know where else we could go.

I told her as much and she got an excited look on her face.

"We could go to Shreveport! There's a vamp bar there." She said smiling.

"I don't know Jessica. That doesn't seem like such a good idea. I have a feeling Bill wouldn't want us to go there." I said worried about what I was about to get myself into.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." I knew she was trying to glamour me, but it wouldn't work on me. Godric had confirmed that I was completely human, but couldn't understand why I could not be glamoured.

"Fine. But only for a little while!" I finally caved. Jessica looked pleased so I decided to just give in and go along for the ride.

**A/N: So? Please review! Reviews make me want to write more! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or put my story on your alerts. I especially want to thank nomore212005. You were my first review ever and I'm debating about whether I should let you decide a plot point or not. I don't we'll see. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! I was feeling especially inspired. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I realized I didn't do this for the last chapter so this applies to both. I do not own True Blood or any of the characters. I only own Violet.**

Jessica gave me directions to the bar she mentioned and I can honestly say it was not what I expected. The red neon lights said Fangtasia and there was a line of people outside the door, full of humans and vampires alike. There was a blonde woman at the door checking Id's and letting people in.

The name made me let out a small laugh and Jessica gave me a knowing smile before getting out of the car. I followed her as she walked confidently towards the blonde woman.

"What're you doing back here?" the blonde asked with a bored tone. She flicked her eyes to me and asked "And who's your pet?"

"I'm just here to visit, Pam. And she's not a pet. She's a friend, her name's Violet." She said.

"Of course it is." Her tone was condescending and she gave a bored sigh. "Fine, go on in."

Jessica turned and flashed me a satisfied smile and walked past the blonde, who I now knew was named Pam. I quickly followed her and smoothed out my sun dress. I knew I looked like vamp bait, but I hadn't been planning on going here.

We walked in and I immediately noticed the people. There were dancers on platforms, humans looking for a bit of danger, and vampires searching for a snack. I quickly noticed a vampire sitting on a throne above everyone else. I could tell, even from where I stood, that he was extremely good looking. His blonde hair was gelled back and his eyes were narrowed, looking at all the patrons as if they were vermin.

Jessica saw where my gaze was at and quickly told me, "Stop looking at him. Try not to get his attention. It would probably turn out badly."

"Well thanks for the previous heads up Jess!" I said slightly alarmed that just looking at this vampire could get me into trouble.

"Look I'm just saying. He's a Sheriff and you look way too tasty to be drawing more attention to yourself."

I looked down at myself and knew that my pink lace dress and dark brown wavy hair could be considered tempting to vampires. I quickly turned away from the stage and walked toward the bar, leaving Jessica to do whatever she wanted. I ordered a gin and tonic and turned around to watch Jessica go up and talk to the vampire I had been watching.

He seemed to recognize her and looked amused by her presence. I saw his eyes lift toward me and watched as he talked to her giving a small nod in my direction. I knew Jessica was reluctant to talk to him about me, but could not refuse as he was her Sheriff.

She gave a small, unnecessary sigh and walked toward me.

"He is summoning you." I couldn't help, but notice that she looked nervous and that just made me nervous too. I downed my drink and gathered up my nerve before walking past her towards him.

I couldn't help but notice that Jessica stayed at the bar. He had obviously told her to make me go alone. As I walked I looked up to meet his intense stare. Never before had I felt like prey. Godric had always treated me like an equal. But I could tell that this man thought I was beneath him. Before I knew it I was right in front of him and he was looking down at me.

"Well hello. And who might you be?" He asked with a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm Violet. Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't about to let some egotistical vampire get to me.

"My name is Eric Northman. What brings you to my bar?" He looked amused that I didn't appear to be afraid of him. I guess he wasn't used to humans being so comfortable around him and his kind.

"Jessica wanted to come here, I decided to indulge her." His name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew it. I knew I had never met him before. His face was something I would not have been able to forget. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Well perhaps I could interest you in a different form of indulgence." The look on his face was far too suggestive for me and I found myself blushing. I couldn't believe he had said that to me. I mean, I knew I was good looking, but no one had ever been that forward with me before.

I found myself glaring at him and responded, "As tempting as that offer is, I'm going to have to pass." The sarcasm and disdain were obvious in my voice. "I believe it's time for me to go. "

Without looking at him, I turned around and walked away. Jessica looked at me astonished and a little scared for me. I could really care less about what Eric would do to me. I just kept walking until I was at the car. I waited for Jessica and it took her a few minutes to come out.

She gave me a glare and jumped in the car motioning for me to do the same. The entire ride back to Bon Temps she was telling me how stupid it was of me to act that way with Eric. Apparently he was an old vampire with a lot of power. She told me that he had been less than pleased with my dismissal and it took some sweet talking from Jessica to prevent him from retaliating.

I was so used to Godric that Eric's behavior was foreign to me. Godric was so nice and was still able to demand respect. I knew the influence that a maker had on their child and if Eric was this bad all the time, I couldn't imagine what his maker was like.

**A/N: So? I wasn't planning on the two of them meeting until Dallas, but the story just ran away from me a little. Hopefully it turned out good. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again feeling inspired so I wrote even more today! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the characters. I only own Violet!**

It had been a few days since my encounter with the Eric and I couldn't get him out of my head. I couldn't understand why he was constantly in my thoughts. I mean sure he was good looking, but from what I could tell, his attitude cancelled out any form of attraction I may have had for him.

I tried to occupy my time as well as possible. I found that spending time with Jessica was a lot of fun. She was new to the vampire life and every experience was new for her. After such a short time I knew we were going to be good friends.

She had met a boy in Bon Temps named Hoyt. While she may be a vampire, she's still a teenage girl and Hoyt looked like he was about to be her first love.

It was my day off from Merlotte's and I didn't know what to do. I was getting more and more worried about Godric. I had been calling his cell phone for weeks and it always went to voicemail. I had called Isabel yesterday and she said they still had not heard from him. It felt like she was keeping something from me, but I could not be sure.

I decided that within the next few days, I would go to Texas to try and find Godric. He knew better then to make me worry like this and I knew something was wrong.

Since I couldn't hang out with Jess until sundown, I thought I would go and visit Sookie. It had been a while since I last talked to her and I honestly missed her company.

I drove towards her house and thankfully her car was outside. I walked up the stairs and through the door. Sookie had always insisted that I didn't need to knock. She said I could come and go as I pleased.

When I walked in I saw Sookie and Tara sitting on the couch. Sookie looked to be in the middle of a story and I stayed where I was to eavesdrop a little.

I listened in shock as Sookie explained to Tara what Eric had been doing to Lafayette. I could not believe that I had been in Fangtasia just a few days ago and Lafayette was there being tortured. My opinion of Eric had been quite low before, but now it was impossibly lower.

I watched as Tara tore out of the house, only giving me a slight passing glance. She was obviously more worried about her cousin then about what I had heard. Sookie looked at me and asked, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." I said. I felt sick about what Lafayette had been through. "He's ok, right?"

"I think so. I haven't been to see him, but I think he'll be ok."

"Good. So how have you been? I feel like we haven't talked in days." I was trying to change the subject and I knew she could tell.

"I've been alright, I guess. I'm going to Texas for a few days. The Sherriff needs my help finding some vampire. They think my…abilities may help." I couldn't help but smile when she said "abilities." I knew about her reading people's minds, but she was always trying to be discreet about them.

"That's good. I was thinking about going back to Texas too. I've been meaning to visit some friends."

"You should fly with me! Bill and Jessica are coming with me, but the flight would be much more fun with someone to talk to! I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind."

"Eric? What's he got to do with it?" I had no clue my Eric would care about me going to Texas with Sookie.

"Oh! He's the one that's making me go. I agreed to help him if he would let Lafayette go."

I was shocked. Not only was Sookie going to Texas to help vampires, she was going to help the vampire who had imprisoned our friend. I understood her situation, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Well you just tell him that I'm going whether he likes it or not. It's obvious he needs your help. He'll probably agree to anything you ask him."

She gave me a smile. "You know what, you're right! I'll call and tell him right at sundown. You should go pack! We leave at sundown!"

* * *

><p>The flight was pretty short and I knew that if Sookie had done the flight alone, she wouldn't have had time to be bored. However, it was fun just hanging out and I was excited to see Isabel and Godric again.<p>

I stayed behind to talk to the stewardess about our flight back. Sookie had gone ahead and I didn't realize how much time had passed before I heard a scream. I quickly ran outside and saw Bill holding what appeared to be the driver by the neck.

"Welcome to Texas" I said, my voice heavy on the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and turned to help Jessica out of her coffin thing.

* * *

><p>On the ride to the hotel, Bill was teaching Jessica how to glamour people. I thought it was great that Bill was teaching Jess how to be a vampire. She was extremely curious and Bill was helping ease that curiosity.<p>

Jessica decided that I was going to stay in her room. I figured I wouldn't be staying at the hotel for very long so I didn't object.

I listened as Jessica complained about having to drink True Blood instead of the humans on the menu. Bill insisted on her mainstreaming and she absolutely hated it. She stormed back into the room and slammed the door. She immediately got on the phone and started talking to Hoyt.

I decided right then and there that I wasn't going to be staying at the hotel with them. I waved my hands to get Jess' attention and whispered to her that I was leaving. She looked slightly disappointed, but then laughed at something Hoyt said and I knew she wasn't upset.

I grabbed my duffel bag and purse and walked over to Sookie and Bill's room. I could hear through the door that they were busy so I motioned to Jessica and she nodded her head in understanding before going back to her phone. Hopefully she didn't forget to tell Sookie. I sent Sook a quick text just to be sure.

* * *

><p>I took a cab to Godric's house. I knew that even if he wasn't there, Isabel would be. I knocked on the door and watched Isabel's face turn from annoyance to shock when she realized who was at the door.<p>

She wordlessly stepped aside and let me into the house that I was so familiar with. The look on her face was not comforting and I knew that Godric had yet to be found.

"Can you just tell me what's going on?" I knew that she would want to sugarcoat it for me, but Godric had always been very straight with me and Isabel respected that.

"We can't find him anywhere. We've had vamps searching for him for weeks. We even have day-walkers looking, but no one has seen him."

The look on my face must have been one of despair because she quickly went on, "We have his child coming from out of town. He should be able to help. I believe he's bringing someone who can infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun. We believe they may have Godric."

"The Fellowship of the Sun? Godric's over two thousand years old. How could they possibly overpower him?" I couldn't imagine what would give them an advantage over Godric.

She looked as stumped as I did, "We don't know. That's what we need to find out."

**A/N: So? Please review! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get reviews! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! This is going to include the second meeting between Violet and Eric! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the characters. I only own Violet!**

I had forgotten how boring a day was when you were surrounded by vampires. Godric's house was completely deserted. Isabel and Stan had gone to rest a few hours after I had arrived. I had also gone to bed in the room Godric had for me, but my body wouldn't allow me to sleep for very long.

After waking up I realized that Isabel and Stan would be asleep for a long time. Godric had been an awesome friend and made sure there was a pool at any house he had. He knew how much I loved the water and how bored I got when he and the others were asleep.

I put on my light blue bikini I had brought and a pair of jean shorts before walking outside. I laid out the towel I had grabbed and took off my shorts. Pulling my long brown hair into a messy bun, I laid on top of the towel and decided to work on my tan. This was something Sookie and I had done a lot when I first moved to Bon Temps, but we hadn't been able to do in a while.

After tanning for about an hour I jumped in the water and did some laps. As the sun was sinking, I realized that I hadn't eaten all day. I quickly got out of the water and dried off. I slipped on my jean shorts and a white tank top I had and walked into the kitchen.

I had just finished my sandwich and was cleaning up when I heard a throat clear behind me. I spun around slightly alarmed. I hadn't realized that the sun had already set. There before me was Eric Northman. I was expecting Isabel or even Stan behind me, not him.

He had a slight smirk on his face, but I could tell he was just as confused as I was. He walked toward me and I realized for the first time just how tall he was. He had to be well over six feet, towering over my 5'4".

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I said. He obviously thought he belonged here more than me, but this had been a second home for me for a long time.

"Oh good. You two have met." I heard the familiar voice of Isabel come from behind him and looked around him at the same time he turned around.

"What is she doing here?" He asked Isabel.

Before Isabel answered, I moved around him and glared at him. "Godric is a friend of mine. Now what are you doing here?"

Isabel answered for him, "He is Godric's child. He has come here to help find him."

My eyes got wide and I stared at Eric, "Wait, you're Godric's Eric?" I couldn't believe that the vampire I had admired in Godric's stories was the man standing in front of me.

"Yes. And what are you? His pet?" He said. I could practically feel his eyes caressing my body as he looked me over from head to toe and back again. I looked down slightly and realized that my bikini could be seen through my tank top, meaning Eric was getting a good view of my body.

"Of course not. Godric's been my friend since I was 16. I'm not his pet." I hated when people thought I was Godric's pet. Stan had thought that for the longest time and it had taken Godric and Isabel threatening him for him to finally realize we weren't lying.

"If you two are done, we have a vampire to find." I could tell by Isabel's voice that she was irritated at us for bickering.

"Sorry Isabel. I'm gonna go to my room and change. I'll be out in a minute." I gave Eric a small glance before walking out of the kitchen and towards my room.

* * *

><p>I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of boots. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun and left it to dry into its natural waves. Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I walked out into the living room and was shocked for the second time that night.<p>

There was Sookie, standing in the middle of Godric's living room. I guess I should have connected the dots. I knew Sookie was working for Eric here in Texas, I just didn't put it together that the vamp she would be looking for is Godric.

No one noticed I had entered the room except for Eric. I saw him give me a small glance before becoming absorbed in the argument happening. They were arguing over who had Godric and Stan was being an idiot like always. I couldn't help but agree with Eric. They were fighting over ridiculous technicalities and I was getting restless.

I watched in amusement as Eric finally got tired of their bickering and threw a vase across the room. I saw some of Godric in him then. Godric was a kind soul, but he never did have the patience for Isabel and Stan when they were fighting.

Sookie eventually suggested that she infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun and I knew that had been the plan all along. After Stan stormed from the room, I decided that it was time for me to speak up.

"I'll go with Sookie." I immediately got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Violet! What're you doing here?" She asked, astonished that I was there.

"Godric is the friend I came to visit. If I go with you, we might have a better chance at finding him." I didn't know if that was true. Godric's ability to sense me had lessened over the years, but there might be some remnant.

"This is good. The two of you will go tomorrow morning, along with my human, Hugo. They will accept you more readily with a man." Isabel said. I could tell she approved of this plan, but she was slightly worried about what Godric would say about my involvement.

He was ridiculously protective and would not want me to put myself in danger for him. I, however, didn't really care what Godric would say. There was no way I wasn't going to be involved in this plan.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sookie, Hugo, and I drove to the Fellowship of the Sun. Sookie sat in the passenger seat with a ring on her finger. I sat in the back, smoothing my white and purple sun dress nervously. I didn't want to go into this place, but for Godric I would go wherever I needed to. He was my best friend and I knew this was what I had to do.<p>

I looked out the window and watched as Sara Newman waved our car into the parking lot. As we got out of the car and walked into the church, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Somehow I just knew this wasn't going to turn out good.

**A/N: So? Hope you guys liked it! I keep forgetting to tell everyone, but I have pictures of Violet and her clothes for this story on my profile. So go check those out. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I decided to write this as a Christmas present to all my faithful readers! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the characters. I do, however, own Violet!**

I could not believe that we were stuck in this stupid church. I knew the second we stepped foot in the lobby that we would not be leaving on our own terms. Then that jerk Steve Newlin brought along his lap dog, Gabe, and I knew we were about to get into a lot of trouble. Then suddenly we are being shoved down a flight of stairs and into a cage like prison.

Stupid Steve Newlin. Stupid Godric for being missing. Stupid Eric for not coming to get us. Stupid me for getting mixed up in this mess. Godric was not going to be pleased when he found out I was here.

Sookie was currently arguing with Hugo and trying to find a way out. Hugo was on the verge of a panic attack and complaining about claustrophobia. Sookie was talking about something or other, but I really couldn't bring myself to pay attention. All I could think about was Godric. He was here somewhere, but I couldn't figure out why he would not come get us. Surely he could hear us or maybe even smell us.

Even with Godric on my mind, I couldn't keep Eric out either. Shouldn't he be here? Shouldn't he know that we were in trouble if we weren't back yet? But he wasn't here. I had hoped that when night fell he would swoop in and save the day…or night.

Either way, I couldn't understand why I expected this. Eric had no obligation to me. Sure we were connected through Godric, but that was all. There was no reason for my thoughts of him. I was positive that he only thought of me as a pawn in getting Godric back. There was nothing between us and there never would be. Now if only I could convince myself of that.

Unfortunately, I woke the next morning to the voice of Steve Newlin. After some annoying back and forth, Hugo decided it was time to talk. He immediately started telling Newlin our names. Steve became quite interested in Sookie and her brother, Jason, before leaving us once again.

Not long after Newlin left, Sookie discovered that Hugo was the traitor and had told been playing us the whole time. I couldn't believe it, although I shouldn't have been surprised. The guy was extremely twitchy and I should have known he couldn't be trusted.

Sookie and him started talking about their relationships with vampires and I immediately decided to tune them out. That is, until Hugo started yelling to be released. Eventually Gabe came back into the room and I thought he would be letting Hugo leave. But he immediately started beating him and calling him a fangbanger.

I watched in shock as Sookie jumped on Gabe's back and tried to get him away from Hugo. Gabe flung Sookie off his back as if she weighed nothing and I watched in horror as her head was knocked against a metal shelf, making her see stars. Before Gabe could get any closer to her I hit him in the head with one of those ridiculous board games. I knew that wouldn't do anything to him, but it did distract him from Sookie.

Sadly, I didn't think about what he would do to me and was surprised when he rushed at me knocking me on my back. He started calling me a fangbanger and telling me he would show me what a real man could do. Inside, although I was terrified, I scoffed. What a joke. This guy was full of himself.

When he began ripping my dress and trying to spread my legs I felt true terror. I gave a scream louder than I had ever given and prayed to whatever God there was that someone would help me.

All of a sudden the weight over me was gone. I looked up and saw Gabe hanging in the air, Godric's hand holding him there. I let out a sigh of relief, before breathing out, "Godric."

Gabe looked at him and said, "Godric, it's me." Instead of showing any sign of recognition, Godric snapped his neck before letting him drop to the floor.

Godric walked toward me, his usual stoic expression on his face. He held out his hand for me and I immediately took it. He pulled me into a fierce hug and I clutched him with all my might. I did my best to hold in the sobs begging to be released. A few tears escaped and seeped into Godric's shirt. He pulled my head from his chest and wiped my eyes.

He looked me over from head to toe and, after adjusting my dress, deemed my appearance acceptable. He released me and walked to Sookie helping her up as well. She gave him a thankful smile before walking toward me and pulling me into a hug.

She whispered into my hair, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I gave her a reassuring half smile and turned back to Godric, her arm still around my shoulder.

Godric looked at the two of us and said, "You should not have come."

I gave him an incredulous look. There was no way I wouldn't have come and he knew it.

Before I could reply, there was a sound overhead. Sookie seemed to think it was Bill and voiced that, hope in her voice.

Godric knew otherwise and called the vampire to him. Even though I knew the vampire was Eric, I was still surprised by his presence.

He walked directly to his maker, eyes only for him. In a sign of submission, Eric knelt before Godric. The older vampire immediately started reprimanding his child. He was angry that Eric had sent humans to find him.

Eric told Godric that he had no choice and I found that I agreed. Even with these turn of events, this was the best way to find Godric without killing people. It wasn't the first time I had disagreed with Godric, but it was the first time I had taken someone's side against him.

Before I could analyze these thoughts and before Godric and Eric could continue their argument, an alarm began to sound. Godric immediately told Eric to save "the humans" without spilling any blood. Eric was obviously reluctant, but Godric gave him no choice.

Eric motioned us forward and Sookie walked quickly in front of him. I stopped to look at Godric, worry obvious in my eyes. He gave me a look before motioning with his head for me to leave. I gave a small nod before walking toward Eric. He put his hand on the small of my back, slightly pushing me out the door. I left Godric behind wishing that I didn't have to, but having Eric's hand on me gave me the extra strength needed to do so.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I realized as I was re-reading this that you guys might think that Godric and Violet are romantically involved. I just want to reassure everyone that they are just friends and this is definitely an Eric/Violet story. Please review! I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter and it was a little disheartening, so please give me some kind of feedback! Thanks for reading and hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I decided to make this chapter extra-long and it has some Eric/Violet stuff! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the characters or any dialogue I may have used.**

I could hear the alarm sounding and Steve Newlin's voice echoing through the halls. Eric walked ahead of Sookie and I, looking around a corner. It was obvious that we wouldn't be walking through the front door. Eric, however, didn't seem to think the same. I watched as he started heading out of the shadows and before I could stop myself I whispered, "Eric, no!"

He turned toward me and leaned in close, "Trust me" he said. As I watched him walk to the group of men, I couldn't help but realize that I did. I trusted him. This man who had tortured Lafayette and manipulated Sookie was someone I felt I could trust. Perhaps it was that Godric trusted him, so I felt I could do the same. Something inside me said it was more than that.

Sookie and I watched as he tried to convince the group of men that he was one of them. Before I knew it, one of the men was handing his stake to Eric, while another one tried to sneak up behind him. Sookie warned Eric before I could and ran out stopping him from killing one of the men.

"Eric, the front will be blocked. We should go through the sanctuary. I'm sure there's an exit there." I said, pleading with my eyes for him to listen.

He looked at me before grabbing my hand and walking through the sanctuary doors. Sookie followed behind us and pointed out an exit. Before we could get there, Steve Newlin walked out and stopped us in our tracks.

I watched as dozens of people flooded into the sanctuary, surrounding us. Sookie immediately started trying to reason with the people, telling them that no one had to die and they could all leave safely. I almost envied her naivety. There was no way we were getting out of here without some kind of fight.

I watched as Eric assessed the situation, trying to find a way out without killing anyone. He was following Godric's orders even now.

I heard Steve Newlin say that any vampire would do for their celebration. Was this guy serious? He honestly thought that God wanted him to kill vampires. He believed that God had given him the power to judge others. What an idiot.

Eric looked to Sookie and then to me, "I'll be fine" he said, before walking up to Newlin and allowing himself to be tied down by silver. I watched absolutely helpless as Eric was restrained. He was obviously in pain and I wanted nothing more than to take that pain from him. I didn't understand these feelings, but I was no longer fighting them.

I listened as Eric struggled to speak, "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girls' as well."

"That's noble, but their just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race, the human race. They hardly deserve mercy."

Before he could say more there was a commotion at the back doors. Sookie and I turned and watched as Bill came crashing through the doors screaming her name. Bill tried running to us, but Newlin held a gun to Sookie's head, stopping Bill from going any further.

As the vampire and reverend fought I noticed movement at the side of the church. I watched, a smile pulling at my lips, as Jason climbed onto a pew and pointed a paintball gun at Steve Newlin.

He looked at me and winked before squeezing the trigger. I wiped my head around to Newlin watching as he cried out and clutched his hand. Jason yelled at Steve before shooting him again in the forehead. Despite the situation I couldn't contain a small giggle.

After realizing that Newlin was down, I ran to Eric. I pulled the chains off him slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. As soon as the chains were off, Eric ran to Steve throwing him down by his neck.

"Eric don't kill him!" Sookie yelled.

"Do it! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason yelled and I couldn't help but agree with him. Steve Newlin had caused more trouble than he was worth.

As Newlin talked about being martyred, I could hear the familiar sound of vampires running. Everyone looked to the church doors as Stan walked through with a group of vamps. What an idiot. Stan always was one to act before thinking. He was going to get us all killed.

The church was quickly surrounded by vampires who readily attacked the humans on Stan's orders. It was utter chaos. Bill grabbed Sookie and I, pulling us towards the exit. Then I heard it.

"Enough" said a quiet, yet powerful voice. Every being in the room looked toward the voice. I gave a sigh of relief upon seeing Godric.

"You came for me I assume, underling." Godric directed his question to Stan.

"Yes, sheriff." I could practically hear the resignation in Stan's voice.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub humans. Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Sometimes it amazed me how old Godric really was.

Godric was behind Steve before any of us humans could comprehend it. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

I watched in amusement as no one came forward. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People go home. It's over now."

As the Fellowship of the sun members left, I made my way to Godric. Everything in me wanted to walk toward Eric, but I knew now was not the time.

Godric threw Newlin to the ground saying, "I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." He looked at everyone, "Come."

I made a move to follow him, but Eric grabbed my arm gently. I stopped and looked at him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I gave him a small smile and nodded, "I'm fine. Come on." I nodded in the direction Godric had gone.

Eric nodded and slid his hand down my back, resting it on my waist. I gave Sookie a glance. She, Jason, and Bill followed behind us.

We walked into Godric's house and I smiled. This place would always make me smile. I told Eric and Godric that I was going to change before walking to room. I changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some sneakers. I washed my face and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

By the time I got into the living room, there were dozens of people there. I saw Godric sitting in a chair and watched as a line of people seemed to be welcoming him back. I looked for Eric and saw him talking to Jason. Their conversation seemed to be intense and I made my way over to them.

Jason walked away as I got to them. He stopped and gave me a hug, "You alright?" he asked.

I smiled big and said, "Yea. That was pretty awesome, what you did with the paintball gun."

He shrugged, obviously trying to contain an ego-filled smile, "Yea, it was pretty bad ass, huh?"

I just smiled, shaking my head. I told him I would see him later and made my way to Eric.

Before I could speak Eric said, "Thank you for your help getting Godric."

I just shrugged, "It was nothing. He would have done the same for me. Godric's the only family I have left, I'd do anything for family."

"Still, I appreciate it. Godric's my family too."

I nodded, "I should thank you too. For almost sacrificing yourself for us. I'm sure it was mostly for Sookie, but I'm glad I was a part of that package." Even with the feelings I had for Eric, I had seen the way he looked at Sookie. It was obvious he had feelings for her. I just wasn't sure what his feelings for me were.

He stared at me and I couldn't decipher what I saw. Thankfully he talked before I could overanalyze, "It wasn't for Sookie."

I took in a deep breath and held his gaze. I was about to respond when there was a crash from the other side of the room. Both of us held our gaze for a second more before walking toward the noise.

It was Isabel. She had brought Hugo before Godric and seemed to be waiting for a sentencing. After Isabel said she still loved Hugo, I knew Godric would spare him. When he told Hugo to leave, everyone looked surprised. I looked up at Eric and he didn't look surprised either.

Godric instructed Eric to take Hugo out of the house and then gestured for me to come to him. I smiled and walked toward him. I sat in a chair beside him and waited for him to speak.

"You should not have come for me." he said.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile, "You do realize that there was no way I wouldn't have come, right?"

He smiled, "Yes, I suppose you have always been quite stubborn. Even the first night we met, I had to practically force my blood down your throat. You didn't want anyone's help, even when you were going to die."

I just shrugged and responded, "You love how stubborn I am."

"I can't deny that you're stubbornness is amusing at times." And just like that, we fell right back into our old selves.

The night seemed to fly by. Sookie had some trouble with Bill's maker, but Godric quickly diffused the situation. I spent a lot of time with Eric and found that I enjoyed his company.

Eric and I were talking and just getting to know one another when I heard a voice yell across the room. I recognized him from the church and knew this would not end well.

"Excuse me, everyone! If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. I have a message for you all, from reverend Steve Newlin."

He unzipped his jacket to reveal silver chains and stakes. Before I could process what was happening he pressed the button and I felt myself being thrown backwards.

**A/N: So? Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I got a lot of reviews last time and it was probably one of the best feelings ever. I love getting your feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try really hard to finish this story by Sunday, because I don't want to worry about it when I go back to school. Wish me luck and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the characters or any of the dialogue I may have used.**

I expected to feel pain. All I felt was the weight of a body on me and hard floors beneath me. The fall had knocked the wind out of me and I laid there just trying to catch my breath. I heard the person above me give out instructions, but I was too stunned to care. I finally realized how much weight was really on top of me and push the person off.

Eric. He had stood in front of me. I knelt down beside him and looked him over, making sure he was not seriously hurt.

"I can't heal myself" he whispered, "silver."

"Please, I've been around vampires long enough to know that you can heal yourself from silver. I'm not going to help you so you can trick me into taking your blood."

He gave me a smirk. I guess he's not used to a human figuring out his tricks. I watched as the silver was pushed out of his chest and I brushed it off him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I could see the actual concern in his eyes. I knew he could tell I was ok but I answered anyway.

"I'm ok. I think you took the brunt of the attack." I smiled in thanks and helped him up off the ground.

He leaned down and said in my ear, "That was the point."

I could feel his smile against my ear before he leaned back fully. I looked around and gave a sigh of relief when I saw that Sookie and Jason were not hurt.

"Everyone, please." I heard Isabel trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, ya'll listen up." Jason yelled, trying to help Isabel.

"They may come back. Go to the hotel Camilla, they've been alerted. Security is in place." I watched Godric give orders and saw the sadness on his face. This had been his home, my home. I knew the loss he now felt.

I gave Eric a small look before walking toward Godric. He was looking around the room, but turned toward me when I got closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping to give him some sort of comfort. He finally wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling back. Giving me a nod of recognition, I knew he appreciated the gesture.

He turned toward Eric and gestured for him to follow us. Not knowing why, I grabbed Eric's hand as he got closer. He looked down, but didn't let go of my hand and we walked out.

* * *

><p>After showering and putting on pajamas, I decided to spend the day with Sookie and Jason. We ended up just lying around all day in one of our rooms and watching TV. Eventually Reverend Newlin and his wife were on a talk show and eventually started fighting on live television, providing us with some form of entertainment.<p>

I later found myself in a room with Nan Flannigan. She was reprimanding Godric and I could not believe the way she was talking to him. I could see Eric getting increasing angry at her and I couldn't help but wish I had some say in all this.

My whipped around toward Godric when I heard that he had willingly gone to the fellowship. Why would he do that? I couldn't understand the logic behind his decision and I was horrified that he would willingly partake in their ridiculous schemes. I don't think I will ever understand the way his mind works.

I watched, helpless, as Godric was fired from his position. A position I knew he loved. He enjoyed having control, but felt that the position of a sheriff was enough power for him. He loved helping the vampires in his area and now that was being taken from him. I had never really hated a person before, but Nan Flannigan was about to change that.

Sookie tried to speak up for Godric, but I knew she wouldn't listen. To her we are just blood bags. No vampire would take the word of a little blonde girl into consideration.

I had to hold Eric back from attacking Ms. Flannigan. I knew I wasn't actually doing anything and he could have easily pushed past me, but he seemed unwilling to do so.

"Eric, attacking her will do no one any good." He looked down at me and gave a small nod before walking back to his original seat.

The meeting continued and I basically zoned out. I tuned back in when Godric began to apologize. I immediately knew something was wrong.

"I am sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused. For all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it."

"Take it easy it's just a few signatures." But I knew it was more than that. Godric was going to do something stupid. I could feel it.

My alarm only increased as I listened to Godric and Eric speaking. I heard Godric mention a roof and I knew I would be there to stop this madness.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe him. How could he possibly think this was a good idea? I looked on as Eric fell apart before my eyes.<p>

"Two thousand years is enough."

"I can't accept this. It's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric's panic was obviously increasing.

"It's not right. We're not right."

"You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival or death."

"I told a lie as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?

"Godric, gör det inte." (Godric, don't do it)

"Det finns århundraden av kärlek och tro mellan oss." (There are centuries of love and faith between us).

"Snälla. snälla." (Please. Please.) Eric fell to his knees before his maker, tears of blood streaming down his face.

"Snälla, Godric." (Please, Godric)

"Fadern, brodern, sonen." (Father. Brother. Son) I could not understand any of the words they said, but I understood those. Godric had told me that his child was his father, brother, and son. I knew then that this was him saying goodbye to Eric.

"Let me go." Godric said. I could practically feel the order in his voice.

"I won't let you die alone." Panic surged through me. I couldn't lose them both in one day.

"Yes you will." He placed his hand on Eric's head, "As your maker, I command you."

Eric rose to his feet and, unwillingly, walked toward the door. He looked at me, acknowledging my presence for the first time.

I grabbed his hand and said, "He won't be alone. I'll stay with him."

I walked toward Godric, "You're being unnecessarily dramatic you know that, right?"

He turned and smiled at me, "You never were one for subtlety."

I smiled before letting a frown take over my face, "Why are doing this? There must be another way."

He shook his head and said, "There is no other way. I have been here far too long."

"What about Eric? What about me? What am I supposed to do without you?"

He sent a small smile my way, "You both will be fine. I have seen the connection between you two. You will take care of each other. Neither of you needs anymore."

"That's ridiculous and you know it. You're just giving me excuses." I could feel the air heating up and I knew there was not much time left.

"Perhaps, but you will get through this. Together." He turned back towards the sky. I knew the time was upon us for last goodbyes.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" I knew the answer to my question before I even asked it. Godric was incredibly stubborn and I knew his mind had been made up. I finally let the tears cascade down my cheeks.

"No, my child. There is nothing. Can I ask you? Do you believe in God?"

I shrugged and nodded, "Yea, I guess I do."

"How do you think he will punish me?" He seemed genuinely worried for his soul.

"God doesn't punish, Godric. He forgives." I wanted to give him as much comfort as I could.

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it." He smiled a smile I had never seen before. I realized, he was at peace with his decision.

"Violet, promise me you will take care of Eric. I am afraid of what this might do to him."

"I'll try, but you know how he is." I truly would try. I wanted to be there for Eric as much as I wanted him to be there for me.

"I can take the blame for that too." He said, a smile on his face from the thought of his child.

"I don't think so. Eric's pretty much Eric." The tears had yet to stop and Godric reached forward and wiped them off my face.

"A human with me in the end, and human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this I see God."

The tears started falling faster as I saw the smoke rising from his body. "Of course I'm with you in the end. You're my best friend."

He smiled while taking his shirt of, "And you are mine."

He handed me his shirt and walked toward the rising sun. I watched in horror as my best friend began to burn. I refused to say goodbye and I knew he was not expecting it. I would not say goodbye to him or his memory.

I fell to the floor clutching his shirt as I finally let the sadness wash over me.

**A/N: I know some of you didn't want Godric to die, but I really think it was necessary. I left Sookie out of a lot of this, because I wanted the interaction between Godric and Violet to be closer than his interaction with Sookie in the show. So I hope you liked it! I'm going to update soon, hopefully. Please review! You all know how much I love reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry! I know it has been forever and I said I would be done on Sunday, but obviously that didn't happen. I have officially started school again, so the updates might be a little slower. I decided that this story is going to be longer than I had originally planned (probably about 3 or 4 more chapters). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Lots of Eric/Violet going on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the characters. I only own Violet!**

I needed to get up. I was being pathetic. Feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to do any good. I could feel the heat of the sun seeping through my clothes. I don't know how long I laid on that roof. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Probably hours.

I pulled myself together and sat up, clutching Godric's shirt to my chest. How was I going to survive this? How was _Eric_ going to survive this? Eric! I had let my grief overwhelm me and had forgotten about Eric. The one thing Godric asked me to do was take care of Eric and I had already failed at that!

Quickly I stood up and walked toward the door, Godric's shirt hanging from my hand. As I stood in the elevator, I used the reflective surfaces to try and make myself presentable. I knew that Eric would be in no mood to care about my appearance, but I didn't want him to be affected by my grief.

The door to the elevator opened and I slowly walked down the hallway. When I got to Eric's door, I wasn't sure what to do. Should I knock or just walk in? I decided to walk in considering it was daytime and Eric was probably asleep.

Thankfully the door was open and I walked through the doorway. I could see what used to be a very nice, put-together room. Now there were chairs flipped upside down and lamps turned over. I wasn't surprised by any of this. I was, however, surprised to see Eric awake. His back was turned from me and, even with the circumstances, I couldn't help but to admire the muscles he had there.

I expected him to tense as I got closer, but he didn't even seem to register that I was there. I reached out and touched his shoulder, willing him to spin toward me. As he turned I could feel my heart breaking. Tears of blood ran down his face and he looked more vulnerable than I ever thought he could.

"Godric is gone." He didn't look at me, just stared at the shirt in my hand.

"Yes." I knew it would do him no good for me to sugarcoat it.

As my words fully registered with him, he seemed to break down all over again. I moved toward him as he grabbed my hips and buried his head in my stomach. I could feel the red tears staining my white shirt, but I couldn't care less. I put my hands on his head and leaned down, resting my head on his. I let the tears I had been fighting back fall and reveled in the comfort he unknowingly gave.

We stayed in the embrace for quite some time before we pulled ourselves together. As I raised my head and looked in his eyes, I could see he was just as unwilling to see me go as I was to leave. Without a word, Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his bed. I paused only to slip off my shoes and then climbed in beside him.

Eric waited until I was lying on my back before he lay down with me. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and draped an arm over me. I knew he was trying to convey his need for comfort, while still maintaining his pride. So without any words, I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and grabbed his hand with the other. I gave a contented sigh when he intertwined our fingers. Before I knew it, we were both asleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the heavy arm draped across my stomach. I looked to my left and saw that Eric and I hadn't moved much during our sleep. I had a small smile on my face as I watched him sleep. He didn't look gentle or nice when asleep. But he did look peaceful.<p>

"It's not polite to stare." I jumped a little when I heard those words. I hadn't realized he was awake.

His eyes opened to look at me and I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to see the walls return. I knew he would not be please by what had happened last night. He had let me see a side of him that not many, if anyone, had seen. I was afraid that he would revert to his old self and act as if this had never happened.

Before I could protest, Eric pulled my face toward him and lightly touched his lips to mine. I couldn't believe he did that! I started to analyze what that could mean, but Eric pulled me to him for another kiss.

This kiss was nothing like the first one. The first was soft and hesitant. This kiss was full of passion and want. I had been unable to kiss him back the first time; it was over so quick. Before my mind could catch up I was kissing him back.

I threw myself into the kiss and Eric matched my fervor. I felt myself being pushed back and allowed him to lay me on my back. I pulled back for air and Eric moved above me, kissing down my neck. He stopped at my pulse point and I heard the click of his fangs coming out. I could feel them scrape my neck without breaking the skin and I let out a moan before I could stop it.

His lips formed a smile on my skin and he moved back to my mouth. Our tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. I felt Eric's hands moving along my body and lifted my hips so he could pull off my jeans. I made quick work of his shirt and ran my hands along the planes of his chest.

The vampire grabbed my blood stained shirt and pulled it over my head. He paused to take in my body and I couldn't help but blush. I wasn't self-conscious, but no one had ever looked at my body with that much hunger before.

I could feel the growl rumble through his chest as he dove down to my breasts. He gave them some much needed attention and I could feel my anticipation mounting.

"Eric, please!" He chuckled lightly before giving me exactly what I wanted.

**A/N: Now use your imagination! Sorry for the lack of a sex-scene (although this is rated T). I'm not quite comfortable with my writing to write a sex-scene yet. Hope you guys enjoyed the Eric/Violet love! Please review! I was a little sad about the lack of reviews last time. Thanks! Oh also I just wanted to remind everyone that Violet's clothes for all the chapters are on my profile! So go check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter is extra-long (at least by my standards). So I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the dialogue I may have used.**

I walked into Merlotte's looking for Sam. Tara was being especially irritating and I couldn't hang around her anymore. Being back in Bon Temps was a surreal experience. Not just because of the craziness happening with Maryann. I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea of what Eric and I had done.

Sleeping with Eric may have been one of my more stupid ideas. Don't get me wrong, Eric was great in bed, obviously. I was just worried about what it might do to my heart. I had never slept with someone outside of a relationship. I have slept with a total of two guys, minus Eric, in my entire life. I was in a relationship with both of them.

It's always been my golden rule: Do not have one-night stands. Was that what this was? Just one night, well morning, of comforting sex? I was sure that's how Eric saw it. After all, he did just lose his maker. I knew that if I was completely honest with myself, I would want it to be more than a one-night stand. Which is why I will continue to lie to myself and everyone around me.

As I walked through the front door of Merlotte's I noticed two things. One, the bar was completely trashed. And two, Sam and Andy listening to Jason talk about zombies. The first, I understood. Maryann had been messing with the minds of the people in town and I couldn't really be surprised that the bar had taken some abuse. The second confused the hell out of me.

"Then we have got to be the law. Guys I read a book about this. This is Armageddon. This is the oral history of the zombie war. We need weapons. Lots of 'em" I leaned against the door frame and smile, holding back the laugh that was begging to come out.

"Listen, I hate to break it to you, but guns aren't gonna do jack shit to Maryann. And you can't shoot anybody else. Alright, these are our friends. This is our town."

"Sometimes you need to destroy somethin' to save it." Wow. I could only look at Jason in confusion, my own expression mirroring Sam. "That's in the Bible. Or the Constitution."

"Yea, I think I read that somewhere." I said with a smirk on my lips.

They all wiped around to face me and Jason was the first to break the silence.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helpin' Sookie out with Tara?"

"Yea, but Tara's better now and she's back to driving me crazy. I figured I'd come see if ya'll needed any help."

Before anyone could respond, I heard the sounds of whispering coming from the window. I spun around seconds after Sam and saw two kids run away. Before I could even blink, Sam was running out the door and into the woods.

Jason grabbed my arm before I could follow Sam. "Let Sam handle it."

I frowned and reluctantly agreed. Somehow within the span of 30 seconds, Jason got restless and decided that he and Andy were going to the Sherriff's office to get weapons. I rolled my eyes, but didn't bother trying to stop them. I grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the mess Maryann's minions had created.

I heard the door open behind me and gasped as I turned around. Coby and Lisa were holding Sam's hands and looked like they hadn't been taken care of in a week. I dropped the broom and walked towards them. Lisa ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her to me and wrapped an arm around Coby when he came to my side.

I had been a fairly regular babysitter for the two of them. Arlene and I had pretty different schedules, so whenever I could, I'd watch the kids for her.

"I'm gonna make them some food." Sam said. I just nodded my head and listened as the kids told me all about the adventures, their words, they had these past few days.

They sat at the bar as Sam came out with their food.

"Whats's wrong with our momma?" Lisa asked, looking at Sam.

"I'm not sure, but I think she's sick." Sam was trying to sugar coat it, but Lisa always was a smart kid.

"Is she blind?"

"Well, she might be sometimes, but not always." Sam said.

"Is she gonna die?" Poor Lisa looked genuinely worried.

"No. Not anytime soon." Well that was good reassurance Sam.

"Lisa, Coby has your momma been sick? In front of you? A lot?" I asked.

"She doesn't seem sick."

"She seems crazy." Ah, Coby. A boy of little subtlety.

"Is she crazy?" Lisa looked to Sam for an answer.

"Everybody gets a little crazy every now and then."

"She's always kissing Terry and doin' other gross stuff. And her eyes get weird." She said.

"Can we get her a doctor?" Coby asked.

"Or someone to make her like she used to be?" Lisa looked toward me and I honestly didn't know what to say. Of course we couldn't take her to a doctor. She was possessed by something they had never seen. But how do you tell a little kid that?

"Well…" I tried stalling, looking toward Sam for some help.

"Like a vampire! I bet a vampire would know what to do!" Of course, Coby would suggest a vampire. He had been obsessed with them since Bill came to town.

"Where's vampire Bill?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know. I, uh, I think he's still in Dallas." I almost shook my head at Sam, but decided that it wouldn't matter. Bill was gone and we wouldn't be able to contact him.

"Don't you know any other vampires?" Coby asked Sam who immediately turned and gave me a pointed look.

_Well, shit._

I had been hoping to avoid Eric like the plague. At least until I could get my head together. However, I knew I couldn't deny these kids anything and they wanted to ask a vampire. So that is how I found myself outside Fangtasia, sitting in Sam's truck, waiting for the sun to set.

I watched as a blonde woman, wearing barely-there-clothes and bite marks, got out of her car and walked toward the door. Sam jumped out of the truck and walked toward her. I watched as she screamed a little, or a lot considering I could hear it from the truck, and looked at Sam in fear.

She relaxed as they talked and then looked toward the truck. I gave a small wave and she turned back to Sam. She seemed reluctant to let us in, but Sam is very persuasive. She nodded and I knew she had caved.

"Come on guys. We can wait inside." I opened my door and helped Lisa, then Coby, out of the truck. I took a deep breath before following after them. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

Eric didn't grace us with his presence until well after opening time. I knew he could sense we were here. He was just being his usual arrogant self. Even when he finally came out of his office, he took his time.

I wanted to tell myself that nothing had changed in him. I didn't want to notice the sorrow in his eyes. But, of course I did. I noticed all of this before he had time to put his walls back up.

I sat next to Coby and tried to pay attention to Sam's words. I really did. But, Eric demanded my attention, even when he didn't realize it. I couldn't help but remember that we had been together just yesterday. I remembered the way we moved together. The way our bodies became one. I remembered the look in his eyes as we connected on a whole new level. His eyes that seemed so full of pain and joy at the same time.

He didn't look in my direction once. He stayed focused on Sam's words and I vaguely recall hearing him call Sam a shifter, something I would later contemplate. I watched as Eric showed his fangs to Coby and Lisa. He glanced at my arm when Lisa grabbed it, but quickly turned away.

What the hell? Why was he ignoring me? What an ass!

I quickly tuned back in when Sam and the kids stood. Sam said we would be leaving and I didn't even spare Eric a glance as I moved to leave.

Before I could take more than two steps, I felt a cold hand grab my arm. I stopped and looked up at Eric in confusion.

"Before I leave, we will talk in my office." God what an ass! That was the only thing running through my head. I gave Sam a reassuring look and watched as Pam ushered him and the kids out.

I pulled my hand from his grasp and walked toward his office. I could feel him staring at my ass, but couldn't bring myself to care. What could he possibly have to say to me?

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed. I have to say I'm losing inspiration for this story. I think the lack of reviews is getting me down. If you guys could review that would be awesome! It's a huge motivator when I have a lot of reviews! Please and thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe it has been so long since I last updated! I am so sorry! School got in the way and I just began a new quarter so my homework load is pretty light. Hopefully I will be able to update more, but I don't want to make any promises. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood! But I do own Violet!**

The door closed behind me and I immediately felt arms wrap around me. Before I could even attempt to struggle, my back was pushed against the door and Eric's body was molding to mine. I tried to push him away, I really did, but my hands took on a life of their own and clutched Eric to me. His lips were on mine in seconds and I could do nothing, but respond.

The passion that took over my body that morning was returning. Although my mind had been trying to repress the memory all day, my body still remembered the feelings this Viking had invoked.

Eric reached down and grabbed my thighs, hoisting me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist. My body quickly complied to manipulations and I found myself getting lost in the feelings washing over me. One of my hands tangled itself in his hair, while the other cupped his cheek. I could feel Eric's hands running all along my curves, stoking the fire growing within my body. One of Eric's hands dropped down and began tugging at the button of my jeans and I realized what was about to happen.

"Stop"

The hands on my body came to an immediate stop. Eric pulled back from me and looked at my face searching for some clue as to why I stopped us. He must have seen something, because the walls slammed into place behind his eyes. What could he have seen? Probably fear.

I didn't fear Eric. I never really had. I only feared the feelings I experienced in his presence. But I knew he would take it that way. I had to explain before I lost him behind that mask of indifference forever.

"Eric, please. I just need to get my head together." I knew this would not satisfy him. He would take it as rejection.

"This is all moving so fast. I can't…I don't know how to do this." It seemed impossible to get this man to understand all the thoughts swimming through my mind.

"You don't know how to do what? Have sex? You didn't seem to have a problem with it yesterday." I really wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. He always reverted to asshole mode. Instead I settled for a glare.

"No. I don't know what we're doing. I feel ridiculous asking for a definition to a relationship that may not even exist." I needed him to understand.

"I don't know what we're doing either." I could see the confusion in his eyes. He really was just as desperate for answers as I was. But just as quickly as those walls had disappeared, they were right back up in seconds.

"We don't have time for this. I must go speak with the queen and the shifter is waiting for you."

I sighed in resignation; there would be no more talk of our relationship today. "Fine."

Eric let go of my thighs and I slid down his body before my feet came in contact with the ground. He stepped backwards, pulling away from me and I followed. Before I knew it the door was open and Eric was waiting for me to walk through.

* * *

><p>I slid my fingers through my hair and smoothed out my shirt. Pam's knowing smirk told me that all my efforts were to no avail. The previous activities would be obvious with one look at my flushed face and swollen lips. I rolled my eyes at her and walked towards the door, Eric only steps behind me.<p>

One look at Sam and I could tell he knew something had happened. He looked back and forth between Eric and I, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. I took a quick glance at Eric and was pleased to see that he didn't look as put-together as usual.

I watched as Eric leaned down toward Coby and Lisa, "Good night, tiny humans" he said, before standing up straighter with a smirk on his face. He spared Sam a glance and then turned his eyes on me. Our eyes held for a moment too long, then Eric was looking up and flying away.

I vaguely heard Coby and Lisa's stunned reactions. I was too busy watching the spot in the sky that had recently held Eric. When had my life become so confusing? I wish Godric was still around. He would know what to tell me.

A hand at my shoulder pulled me from my contemplations. I hadn't even realized the kids were in the truck until Sam pulled me toward it. I sat in the truck, allowing the Coby and Lisa's voices to become white noise.

I needed to figure this out. Eric was a vampire. A 1,000 year old vampire. What could he possibly want with a human? I wasn't even special, like Sookie. Sure I had become friends with Godric, one of the oldest vampires, but that didn't make me important. Eric had no reason to be interested in me. Perhaps I was just convenient. We were both seeking comfort that morning. Someone extremely important to the both of us had just died. But then what about that scene in his office?

Contemplating the inner workings of Eric's mind was useless. I would never be able to understand what was going on with us without talking to him. However, talking to Eric may prove harder than I thought. I can never seem to make my brain work around him. All my carefully thought out words always seem to disappear when I'm around him.

* * *

><p>We made it back to Merlotte's and I could see Coby and Lisa trying their hardest to stay awake. I motioned to them with my head and Sam nodded his head to me. I grabbed Lisa up in my arms and looked across the truck to see Sam doing the same with Coby. I followed him to his trailer and we laid them down side-by-side in his bed.<p>

As I was getting ready to leave, a little hand grabbed mine and I looked down to see Lisa looking up at me. She tugged on my hand and said, "Can you stay with us? Just for a while."

I looked over and saw Coby looking at me too. So, I climbed up onto the bed between them and waited for them to curl up into my sides. I wrapped my arms around them and started humming a song of no importance. Their breathing evened out and I relaxed in their childish embrace.

Never before had I contemplated having children. I always thought this world was too screwed up to bring a child into it. But looking down at these two innocent people, I realized that maybe having kids wouldn't be so bad. Guess that's a point against Eric…

**A/N: I know this does not make up for my extensive absence, but hopefully the Eric/Violet love at the beginning made up for it a little. Please review! And don't forget Violet's outfits are on my profile! **


End file.
